Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 073
を つ | romaji = Zetsubō o Tatsu Kōjin | japanese translated = Light Blade that Slices Despair | english = | japanese air date = October 17, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Yoshida Shin | director = Mikamoto Yasumi | storyboard artist = Sunaga Tsukasa | animation director = Satou Mizuki, Hasegawa Issei }} "Light Blade that Slices Despair" is the seventy-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on October 17, 2018. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Bohman Turn 4: Bohman Bohman activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. He obtains "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Bohman activates the Quick-Play Spell "Hydradrive Scabbard", Special Summoning 1 "Hydradrive Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Bohman sets the "Hydradrive Token" in the Link Arrows to Link Summon "Grand Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Bohman then activates the second effect of "Property Flash", Tributing 1 "Hydradrive" monster and place 1 Property Counter on "Property Flash". He Tributes "Grand Hydradrive" ("Property Flash": 3 → 4 Property Counters). Bohman then activates the final effect of "Property Flash", sending it to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster from his Extra Deck with the same Link Rating as the number of Property Counters that were on this card. He Special Summons "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" (3000/LINK-4/←↑↓→) to the Middle Main Monster Zone. Since "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Bohman activates its effect, placing 4 Hydradrive counters on itself. While "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" is on the field, it is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE and WIND Attribute. Bohman then activates the second effect of "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" to remove 1 Hydradrive Counter from itself and roll a die. Each number represents an Attribute: 1: EARTH 2: WATER 3: FIRE 4: WIND 5: LIGHT 6: DARK. Depending on the result, he can send all monsters of that Attribute on Playmaker's side of the field to the GY and inflict 500 damage to Playmaker for each one sent. He rolled a six, so all DARK Attribute monsters Playmaker controls are sent to the Graveyard (Playmaker: 1550 → 550 LP). "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" attacks Playmaker directly. Since Bohman is attacking, Playmaker activates the effect of the "Resume Mace" in his Graveyard, banishing it, "Dotscaper" and "Suspend Wand" from his Graveyard and reduce the ATK of "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" by the ATK of the banished monster, which is 0. Since "Dotscaper" was banished, it is Special Summoned (0/2000) in Attack Position by its own effect. Playmaker activates the effect of "Linkuriboh" in his GY, Tributing a Level 1 monster he controls to Special Summon it. He Tributes "Dotscaper" and Special Summons "Linkuriboh". As Bohman's monster declared an attack, Playmaker activates the effect of "Linkuriboh", Tributing it to reduce the ATK of that monster to 0 ("Rousing Hydradrive Monarch": 3000 → 0 ATK). The attack continues and Playmaker takes no Battle Damage. Turn 5: Playmaker Since Playmaker has 550 LP, he activates his Skill, "Neo Storm Access", taking a Cyberse Extra Deck monster from the Data Storm, and adds it to Extra Deck. Playmaker, who has no monsters on his field, activates the effect of "Cynet Ritual" in his GY, banishing it and "Cyberse Magician" to Special Summon two "Cynet Tokens" (0/0). He uses the two tokens to Link Summon "Cyberse Wicckid" (800/LINK-2/↓↘). As he controls a Cyberse monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) to the Zone "Cyberse Wicckid" points to. The latter's effect is triggered, so Playmaker banishes "Dotscaper" from his GY to add a Tuner monster from his Deck to his hand. Playmaker chooses "Cyberse Synchron" (100/100), and Normal Summons it. Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Synchron", doubling the level of "Backup Secretary". Bohman plays the effect of "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch", removing one counter ("Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" Property Counters: 3 → 2) and rolling a dice, and send Playmaker's monsters to the GY, whose Attribute is based on the roll, and inflict 500 LP damage for each monster sent. Bohman rolls 6, and affects all DARK monsters: "Cyberse Synchron" and "Cyberse Wicckid" to the GY. However, the Link Summoned "Cyberse Wicckid", and the monsters it points to (including "Cyberse Synchron"), are unaffected by card effects. Playmaker tunes the level 6 "Backup Secretary" with level 1 "Cyberse Synchron", Synchro Summoning level 7 "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" (2500/2000). "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" attacks "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch", and the former's effect activates, returning the latter to Bohman's hand. Since "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" is a Link Monster, it is instead added to Bohman's Extra Deck, while "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" gains another attack during the Battle Phase. "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" attacks Bohman directly, who banishes "Hydradrive Scabbard" from his GY, since he has WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH "Hydradrive" Link Monsters in his GY. The damage from the direct attack is halved, and both players receive that damage (Bohman: 700 → 0 LP; Playmaker: 550 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.